Trouble
by webbswoman
Summary: A series of drabbles about Aden. UPDATED 26 July.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Aden watches his father pour another glass of whisky. His gaze moves to the amber liquid that has filled the glass almost to the brim. It's a familiar sight for Aden, but not one he likes. His father is so drunk that he doesn't even realise that Aden's there. Aden begins to reach for the glass, determined to take the hated liquid from his father. But then the door opens, and his father's alcohol addiction is forgotten, because Aden knows who has just come in, knows what is going to happen, and know his father isn't going to stop it.

**Two**

He hates being alone in the house, hates it when Roman's working, and Morag's away, and Nicole's out doing whatever she wants to do. He hates it when the only company is he's been happy. He's felt like he's part of a family, like Roman, Morag and Nicole are his family, especially Roman. He knows how ironic it is that he's living in the house of an ex SAS soldier. And then Nicole complains about Roman, and he thinks about his own dad, and silently thinks about the fact that he would give anything to swap places with Nicole Franklin.

**Three**

As a teacher, Miles has seen it all too often. Kids that have been hurt, and have rebelled as a result of that. But Aden's one of the worst cases he's ever seen. As a person, it hurts to listen to him talk, seemingly confident while he battles the emotions that are threatening to surface. Miles doesn't know exactly what happened to Aden, but experience allows him to make an educated guess. Most of the residents of Summer Bay think that the kid's trouble, but Miles knows better than anyone that appearances can be deceptive, so he tries to help.

**Four**

Roman stands on the beach and looks out to sea. Aden is swimming; fast, powerful strokes that propel him through the water. Roman can see the tension in his muscles; can sense the hurt that the teenager is feeling. As Aden makes his way out of the water Roman has to turn away from the look of anguish that he sees on his face. But then he takes a deep breath and turns back around, too many people have let him down, have turned their backs on Aden when he needed them, Roman isn't about to become one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again for the reviews for the last chapter. Here's some more drabbles.**

_One_

She works alongside him, but doesn't realise. She listens to his cheesy chat up lines, and doesn't realise that he means what he says. She watches him as he sits alone at the table; he looks up at her and winks. But she still doesn't realise. She thinks that he's a jerk whose been given too many chances to prove himself. And then she watches as he talks to a confused kid who needs help, and starts to think that maybe he isn't that bad. Then he sneaks into her room, drunk and upset, and she realises she loves him.

_Two_

He sits in his prison cell and thinks about his little brother. The pain filled eyes are what he thinks of first, he will never forget the hurt look in his brother's eyes, the look that he had caused. Then another face flitters into his mind, his grandad's. The anger begins to consume him as he thinks about what happened to his little brother at the hands of somebody they should have been able to trust. The guilt hits him; he should have done something to protect his brother. Now, locked up within the grey walls, he can't do anything.

_Three_

The eleven year old stands in the church yard, his two elder brothers at his side. He watches as the coffin containing his mother is lowered into the ground. A single white rose is thrown down on top of it. The other mourners turn and head towards their cars, but the boy stays where he is. His father isn't moving either. The child begins to walk towards him, surprised to see tears rolling down his father's cheeks. He reaches out for his father's hand, but for the first time ever his protector pushes him away. Aden learns to expect this.

_Four_

The whisky slides easily down his throat, the amber liquid no longer tastes strong, but it's strong enough to numb the pain. He hears crying from his youngest son's bedroom, but he doesn't move. He just sits and listens to the child's wailing, glad that he's not the only one suffering. He knows that it's a selfish view to take, but he doesn't care. Why should his son be happy when his mother is dead? Then he hears footsteps, and he knows that his own father is on his way to Aden's room, only then does he feel guilty.


	3. Chapter 3

_One_

She's lived alongside him for months. During that time they've flirted, argued, even kissed. But he still refuses to let her get close to him. This infuriates her; she has never failed in getting what she wants. He lets others get close; Roman, Belle, even Morag, but never her. Sometimes she wonders why he's so messed up; it's obvious to her that it's something to do with his family. She sees him as no-one else does; when he's at home and he's just being himself. She loves him when he's like that; she only wishes that he could see it.

_Two_

The teenager runs along the beach, trying to catch up with the one he loves. He calls out her name, and she turns, a smile lighting up her face. He reaches her and they embrace; a warm hug then a tender kiss. Aden turns away from the sight and begins to walk towards home. Every step hurts as he thinks about the girl on the beach, the girl that was once his. He missed his chance with her, and now she has somebody else. He remembers the soft touch of her lips against his own, and he starts to cry.

_Three_

Campbell had always irritated him. 'Bible Boy' had been the best at everything; football, friendships, school. Aden had seen the way that Campbell and his grandfather had worked together, and that had hurt. Because even though Campbell complained about the old man, they loved each other, and looked out for each other. Sometimes Aden wants to tell him to stop complaining and to just be glad. But that would mean explaining about his own Grandad, and about how much he had been hurt by him. Instead Aden taunts Campbell, insults him, hurts him; because it's easier than telling the truth.


End file.
